Thanksgiving of doom
by penguin adventures
Summary: It's thanksgiving and the penguins are ready to celebrate. But Dr. Blowhole has other plans and unleashes an army of prehistoric beasts on the city of new York. but is just he beginning as Blowhole is ready to deploy his new weapon...THE EVOLUTION REVERSER. Can the penguins stop blowhole before they all fall victim to devolution? Will human population be reduced to amoebas?
1. Prolouge: runway attack

North Wind Island

North Wind airbase

9:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

"Thankgiving Eve"

(Classified's POV)

"Classified the plane is here!" Short Fuse said. I looked out to window and saw an Airbus Beluga fly past as it come in for a landing. "Excellent," I said, "right on time." The Giant Cargo plane touched down and taxied down the runway. "This is agent Classified!" I said into a radio, "prepare to receive the North Wind One!" "roger…" the voice on the other end said. We rushed towards the Hangers as the gaint plane braked and coasted to a stop inside it's specially designed gaint hanger. The unloading system slid up to the massive cargo flap as the hanger doors sealed behind the aircraft. It dwarfed the cargo planes, the twin rotor cargo helicopters, and the B-32's that were also in the hanger.

North Wind One was painted on the side of the aircraft. The North Wind Logo was printed on either side of the cockpit. The front of the cargo bay door where a number would go was blank. Offically Airbus only made Five of these special airplanes and we like it to stay that way. Our Beluga was specially modified to be a Aerial Command Center. Which is way it now holds the North Wind One designation. Two boeing 787's were outfitted to serve as the backups. "Open it up!" I shouted. The cargo hatch on the front of the aircraft slid up into it's open position. Their was a loud click as the cargo unloader secured itself to the rail-system inside the aircraft.

A Camo Military Truck with the North wind insigna drove out of the massive plane. A single cargo crate was secured to the bed of the truck. "We found this in the outskirts of New York," the driver said. "Did anyone see the plane," I muttered. "No," the driver replied as the he drove off. A convoy of trucks and jeeps follow the truck out of the cargohold. "This is agent classified to North Wind One," I said, "permission to come aboard, over." "This is North Wind One to Agent Classified," was the response, "permission granted. Come on in." we entered the plane and found ourselves inside the cargo hold.

Several jeeps and other vehicles were still parked inside the cargo hold. A massive gasoline tank dominated the back of the aircraft. Because of the beluga's size it is also a mid-air refueling station for the cargo planes that serve as our mid-air refueling stations. Armed guards stood watch on the balconies on either side of the hold. A bunch of lights on the ceiling flooded the hold with light so the crew could actually see what they were doing. A hatch was currently shut over the stairs that lead to the main flight deck below. All the facilities that make this modified aircraft a Operation Mobile base is below.

The commander of the North Wind One stood in the hold waiting for us. Good we don't have to go to the flight deck below and walk all the way back to the front of the aircraft. "everything has been unloaded except for one shipment." "Yes," I said. "Okay as requested it is still here awaiting your personal inspection. The commander stood aside revealing a bunch of icechest. "Open them," I said turned to Corporal. Corporal opened them one by one revealing Turkeys, cranberry sauce, and pumpkins for pumpkin pie. Corporal examined the goods. "do they meet you standards?" the commander said. "See you tomorrow," I replied. "Oh by the way," the commander said, "Happy Thankgiving." "Thank you," I replied, "Tommorrow we feast!" Corporal closed the icechests as the crew quickly put them back on their truck."

The Truck drove off to where the rest of it's convey were waiting. "Short Fuse status report!" "The kichens are ready to receive everything." Short fuse said. I then address everyone on the plane, "Get some rest… report to the mess hall tomorrow morning for brunch. Dinner will be served at 4:00!" "Yes sir!" everyone replied. "And happy thankgiving," I added as we turned to leave. Suddenly my superiors were on my radio, "Agent Classified! We have an emergency! Get on out here now!" "where," I replied. "closer then you think," they replied. "Let's move!" I shouted, "sleep is delayed tonight! Coporal! I am declaring Protocol Zeta!" With weapons draw the four of us and the entire crew of the North Wind One rushed out of the aircraft. We climbed down the stairs on the loading platform and rushed out of the hanger.

As soon as we rushed into the cool night air we found chaos. Chromeclaws and dinosaurs have overrun the airbase. Runway vehicles were shattered everywhere. Luckly all our aircraft were currently in their hanger. "Secure the hangers!" I shouted into my radio. All the hanger doors closed and locked as defensive vehicles moved in. From the main hanger back in the base North Wind Jets speed towards us. "What is going on?" I said. Suddenly all the chromeclaws and dinosaurs disappeared in a flash. "What?" I said.

"Not that is hit-n-run," Short fuse said. Suddenly Dr. Blowhole's maddening evil laugh filled the night air. "He hacked into our intercom," Corporal said. "That North Wind was just the preview of what is to come," Blowhole said, "the demostration if you will." "demostration of what?" I said. "The Future of New York City!" Blowhole said, "when everyone is distrated by the macy's thanksgiving day parade!" the intercom cut off. "So no thanksgiving dinner, "someone said. "Alert the penguins," I said. "They not returning any of our calls. "Oh by the way!" Blowhole said, "I surrounded your entire island with a massive forcefield that extends all the way to the ocean floor!" "confirmation?" I said. "he's right," Eva said, "there is a forcefield around the entire island. "So you are not leaving by air or by sea," Blowhole said, "enjoy your feast tomorrow."

"This is not the only North Wind base," I replied. "I know," Blowhole said, "However all of the North Wind is currently at this base for tomorrows thankgiving celebration, I'm I correct?" "Yes," I replied. "Then that means the Pen-gu-wins are on their own," Blowhole said. "the North wind aren't the…" "Which is way I trapped IPSA, UPIT(Unified penguin Intelligence taskforce), PAAT, and IASA(international animal Spy alliance) and all their bases in forcefields. "What about the Megacarrier II? And our helicarrier is still out there," I replied. "Well I'm currently in control of your helicarrier…as for the IPSA megacarrier…" "what about UNIT or the U.S Military," Short fuse said. "They won't know what hit them!" Blowhole replied. With that the intercom system exploded leaving us with nothing. "So what do we do?" someone asked.

"there's nothing that we can do," I said, "aside from enjoy our thankgiving celebrations while we hope the penguin can stop blowhole…before it's too late." "sir I can't get any messages out to the penguins," eva said. "Of course not," I said, "their on their own." A villain finally did it…the wind has been broken… "I got thru the penguins!" Eva said. I picked it up. "Hello you have reached the answering machine of Team Penguin, the elitist of the elite. Sadly we are unable to make to the phone right now as we're probably on a world saving mission right now. Please save a message after the beep…unless your dr. blowhole. Because if you are…WE WILL FIND YOU! Beep." "Skipper this is Agent Classified," I replied, "blowhole has surrounded our base with a massive forcefield nothing gets in nothing gets out, he has done the same to all the other animal intelligence agencies…I'm afraid you must stand alone. Penguins…you are our last hope. Good luck." I ended the message, "Your message has been saved your call is really important to us…no really it is."

Meanwhile…

(Skipper's POV)

"You have one message," answering machine said. I look at the screen to find that the message was from North Wind. "Oh really?" I said pushing the delete button, "not interested!" "Message deleted…you now have zero messages." "You deleted the message from North Wind?" Private said. "yeah," I said, "probably inviting us to their thanksgiving celebration!" "what?" Private said, "but…"

"The North Wind is dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves…yet they eat turkey at their thankgiving feast," I said. "I thought we got turkey off the menu?" Private said (read Operation: Cold Turkey). "Off the human menu," Kowalski said, "plus we also caused a turkey overpopulation problem." "Since when is having an large population of turkeys bad?" I said. "they are destroying…" "Respect our fellow flightless birds…kowalski," I said.

Suddenly a turkey from the petting zoo stuck his head into our hatch, "are we still on for tomorrow?" the turkey said. "Of course fellow avian!" I said. "Yeah the flightless birds have to stick together!" the turkey said. "see you at dinner tomorrow," I said. "As long as I'm not on the main course," the turkey joked, "though I'm not so sure about that dodo…at least the peacocks are nice. Though I heard their son is a bit…ruthless." "Tell me about it," I said, "he's not coming over…I assure you." "good," he said, "the last time he was here…" "we know," I replied as the turkey left. "since when did the petting zoo have turkeys?" Private said. "their part of the petting zoo expansion…funny the things you miss when your out saving the world," I said. Little did I know that not answering that message from the North Wind will come back to bite us…

11:00 P.M. Eastern standard Time

Blowhole's lair

(Dr. blowhole's POV)

"Dr. Blowhole everything is ready," Red one said. "Excellent unleash the sea scorpins," I replied. "yes sir," red one said, "…um…where exactly." "The Central Park Duck pond!" I replied. "right away doc!" red one said, "move out!" "Blowhole the rest of the dinos are ready," Hans said. "excellent," I said turning the evolution reverser on hans. "what?" hans said. "don't worry," I said, "I'll make sure you still have your self-control and sense of self!" I fired and the puffin transformed into a terror bird. "Now you have the strength to finally destroy the penguins," I replied. "it shall be done," hans said. "Parker!" I shouted, "ready the dinos! The invasion of New York begins!" "why all the prehistoric beasts?" Parker asked as a large crate of smilodons on a flatbed truck zoomed past.

"be careful with that!" a lobster said, "we don't need gaint dragonflies flying around the lair!" "Ready the…" I said pushing a button, "CHROMECLAWS!" With the North Wind otherwise occupied the Pen-gu-wins and their precious New York City…are doomed. Especially with the surprise I have in store… "get ready to unleash everything," I said, "when the sun rises over the horizon …we will unleash prehistoric destruction on the city!" all the prehistoric animals in the lair howled and roared. I wheeled up to a crate with the indominous inside it. "Soon," I said, "real soon…your reign of terror will begin again."

(end of prologue)


	2. Chapter One: Sea scorpins!

Thanksgiving day

5:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

Penguin habitat

(Skipper's POV)

"Ah brand new day!" I said. "whoo!" rico said. "why are we starting early!" Private said, "It's thanksgiving!" "I guess you don't want the special breakfast I have plan after our morning swim!" "in that case" Private said, "I'm glad we started early." "I can't believe you private," Kowalski said, "You almost cost us breakfast." "let me guess ice cold sushi," Private said. "you read my mind," I replied, "Now let's get out morning water combat drills over with so we can have our ice cold sushi for breakfast!"

"on the count of three," I said, "Three…two…" "Quack!" "Quack?" I said. "Skipper…" Private said. We turned to see mama duck, and eggy and company swimming in our pool. "excuse me miss," I said, "but we're about to do our morning combat drills." "we can't so back to our pond," Mama duck said, "it's not safe." " What is it mama duck? Another Snakehead?" I said. "No worst Mr. Skipper Penguin," Eggy said (I refuse to call him JJ!) "what's worst then a snakehead?" Private said. "it's a terrible creature that destroys everything in it's path with it's gaint hideous claws and it's poisonous stinger!" "what?" I said. "do this creature happen to look like a gaint scorpin?" Kowalski said.

"yes? Why?" Mama duck asked. "was it actually swimming in the water?" Kowalski asked. "Yes," mama duck replied. "as I feared," Kowalski said, "sea scorpin…" "Scorpins," one of the ducks said. "Oh no…no…no," Kowalski said, "either the last surviving sea scorpins have arrived in central park…or…" "Or?" I said. "This is the precourser to another prehistoric invasion," Kowalski said. "Again?" I said, "Hans wouldn't dare!" Suddenly a voice come on the intercom, "Penguins I have found you…again," Blowhole said.

"Wait here," I told mama duck. We rushed into our base to find Blowhole on our television…again. "Blowhole?" I said. "Hello Skipper," blowhole said, "I would tell you about your plans but you have bigger problems to worry about." "Like what?" I said. "Where's the private?" Blowhole said. "Private?" I said, "he's right…" I turned to find Private not here. Kowalski had a milk carton, "It appears he's missing," Kowalski said flipping the milk around to the back. A picture of private with the word missing was on the back. "Missing?" I said, "shitaki mushrooms." "I know where he is," blowhole said, "but I'm I going to tell you…No." "What have you done with Private!" I shouted. "The question you really should be asking," Blowhole said, "What is private going to do to you!"

"You turned him into a sleeper agent!" I shouted. "No something much worst," blowhole replied as he cut his message short. "No!" I shouted. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we'll find out what blowhole did to private later…right now we have some sea scorpins to defeat…" "Commence operation: Scorpin slayers!" We rushed out of the base and past the ducks. "and?" Mama duck said. "we're taking the case," I said, "just…uh…sit tight." Rico backed up the car and we hoped in. "Full speed ahead!" I shouted. Rico floored it and we speed out of the zoo. "so no breakfast?" Kowalski asked. "Rico hacked stopped the car and hacked up a fish and a cutting broad. He pulled out his knives and using his knife skills to prepare some sushi. "On the go sushi Kowalski I said as I put sushi on some paper plates. as rico speed towards the duck pond we enjoyed our breakfast… Hopefully private had something to eat.

Rico parked the car by the pond and hopped out. Kowalski and I hopped out and followed rico to the edge of the pond. "Kowalski anti-sea scorpin option!" I shouted. "No mercy!" Kowalski said. Rico hacked up a rocket launcher, a crossbow, and a plasma blaster. Kowalski picked up the plasma blaster while I scooped up the crossbow. Rico predictable had the rocket launcher ready to go. "We need to draw them out," Kowalski said suddenly four sea scorpins burst out of the water. We instantly sprung into action and fired destroying the sea scorpins sending insect guts and exoskeleton everywhere.

Kowalski pulled out his rader, "we have six more targets…all heading this way." "get ready!" I shouted. "Wahahaha!" Suddenly six more sea scorpins bursted out of the water and was upon us. One of their pincer swiped at rico. I fired my crossbow but it just angered the creatures. "Eat plasma!" Kowalski shouted blasting the sea scorpins back far enough for rico to get a shot. Rico fired off his rocket launcher until all the sea scorpins were gone. "Is that the best you got Blowhole!" I shouted. Suddenly a sea scorpin that drawfed all sea scorpins before it appeared.

"What is that," I said. "That's the mother," Kowalski said, "and mama's very angry!" "FALLBACK!" I shouted as the mother sea scorpin charged forward. Rico hopped into the car and started to engine. The Sea scorping swiped at the car with it's pincers sending Rico and the car flying. "Rico!" I shouted as I narrowed dodged the stinger. "Watch out for the stinger skipper!" Kowalski shouted, "that poison is potent!" "How would you know?" I said, "this thing was extinct yesterday!"

"based on what I know about modern scorpins," Kowalski said, "and the size of that sea scorpin…very potent poison." Suddenly the Super-plane appeared above us and fired it's missiles destroying the sea scorpin. Rico appeared next to me a bit battered but otherwise okay. The car on the other hand…had crashed into a tree and was totaled. "Good thing we have the warranty," Kowalski said, "wait…Blast…it expired yesterday!" "stay on your guard men," I said, "this is just the first phase in blowhole's plan," I said. "Bring it on Blowhole!" Kowalski shouted, "Bring it on!" "Yah!" Rico shouted. I looked up at the sky and said, "Do your worst blowhole…do your worst."

Blowhole's lair.

Blowhole was watching our every move from inside his personal office. "Oh," blowhole said, "the worst is yet to come." Blowhole turned to Private who was in a cage. "You will never get away with this blowhole," Private said. "Oh I have every intention of getting away with this," blowhole said. "My brothers will rescue me," Private said, "and we're are going to stop you once again!" "You can't escape young private," blowhole said. "I am sick and tried of villains underestimating me!" Savio hissed in the background and Hans could be heard yelling in the distance.

"I will see my team again," Private said. Blowhole suddenly had an idea, "Oh you will," blowhole said, "but not the way you think…" The Evolution Reverser appeared out of the shadows and cocked. "Oh no…no…no!" Private said. "Oh yes…yes…yes!" blowhole said, "Let see what should I devolved you into…ah…Tyrannosaurus Rex!" "don't do this!" Private said. "Congrats private!" blowhole said, "you have just been promoted…to Penguin destroy!" "No!" Private said as the Evolution reverser fired and Private's genetics went back 65 million years. Blowhole evil laughed echoed through his lair. But that was quickly overshadowed by the most famous roar in history.

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter two: Terror Birds again

Central Park Zoo

Penguin habitat

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski had a medic kit out and was checking rico for injuries. Kowalski bandaged rico as best he could. "Rico," I said, "you may have to sit this battle out." "what?" rico said. "you have broken ribs and a broken wing," "as much as I hate Dr. deranged," I said, "we are submitting you to the zoo hospital!" "aw," rico said. Zookeeper alice appeared and noticed Rico's injuries. Rico gave the best help me stare and Zookeeper alice entered the habitat. "Okay," alice said, "Let's get you to the zoo doctor." Alice picked rico up and exited the habitat.

"Kowalski how long is rico out for?" I said. "A couple weeks no less," Kowalski said. "Okay new plan…without our weapons expert or private…what are the odds of success?" "98 percent change of failing," Kowalski said. "and the other 2 percent?" I said. "unpredictable success!" "Wait… unpredictable isn't very unpredictable if you predict it!" I shouted. "The odds are not in our favor skipper," Kowalski said. "Kowalski," I said, "you know what I say! We rescue private and stop blowhole!"

Suddenly our habitat was surrounded by terror birds. The leader of the group seemed familiar but I couldn't place why. "Can we kill them?" one of the terror birds said. "Not yet," the terror bird replied. "Kowalski who is that?" I said. "I have no idea…another insane terror bird sent to kill us all," Kowalski said. "Not just any terror bird Skipper," the bird replied in a very familiar accent. "Hans!" I said staring in shock at the former puffin. "Skipper," Hans replied. "oh no," Kowalski said. "Now you can kill them," hans said as the terror birds charged forward only to find the fence and a moat of water blocking their way.

"What's the matter?" I said, "can't swim." I winked at Kowalski. Kowalski got the signal and as I contiuned to distract the terrorbirds he went into Headquarters. "Delaying the inevitable are we?" Hans said, "I'm hungry and I have a craving for revenge!" Kowalski hopped out of the base and fired at one of the terror birds. It disappeared in a flash while Kowalski aimed his gun at hans. "What is that?" Hans said. "the Time ray," Kowalski said. "You stole the timeray…again?" Hans said. "Who wants to go back to the era of the terror bird?" Kowalski said. "Get him!" Hans shouted. all the terror birds jumped only to all get blasted back in time.

"Well…" Hans said, "this is awkward…" Kowalski pulled out the Refresherier. "no," Hans said, "Not the refreshenator!" "IT THE REFRESHERIER!" Kowalski shouted firing the weapon. A ostrich-sized egg now lay where Hans once stood. "Hans is going to hatch in about…five months," Kowalski said. "Can you set that thing to go back an hour?" I said. "Why?" Kowalski said. "we just found a way to get rico back on duty!" Suddenly the egg that was once and will be hans disappeared in a flash. "That was just a set back penguins," Blowhole said, "oh by the way I have a way of reversing the refresherier." "What,' Kowalski said. "it's just a simply matter of reverse engineering plus a little enhancing of the undo feature." "blast," Kowalski said, "when he can't get the good stuff he has to steal and improve my inventions."

"anyway I would love to talk but the next phase is about to start," blowhole said, "here's a hint…the macy's thanksgiving parade never looked this exciting." "He's targeting the thanksgiving parade!" Kowalski said. The vet stopped by and dropped rico off. He looked in my direction, "Don't worry I don't have any needles!" "You better not," I muttered. The vet then took off and said something about the elephant's monthy checkup. Rico had noticed the refresherier. "Oh no," Rico said. "don't worry rico," Kowalski said, "I set it to only go back an hour or so ago before you received you injuries. "Okay," Rico said.

Kowalski fired and all rico's recent injuries disappeared. "feel better?" I asked. "yup," rico said. "Then we have a macy's thanksgiving parade to defend!" "Options?" Kowalski said. "Commence Operation: Prehistoric takedown!" "aye skipper," Kowalski said, "but what about private?" "He's close," I said, "I can feel it." A bunch of loud primal roars filled the air followed by the terror-stricken screams of the people. "but the parade doesn't unofficially start for another hour!" Kowalski said. Gunshots filled the air as the parade's large police escort does battle with multitudes of prehistoric beasts. "We got to move!" I shouted, "Mr. Kowalski fire up the superplane!" "aye sir!" Kowalski said.

Meanwhile

Blowhole's Lair

(blowhole's POV)

"Red one…give Private back to them," I said, "TO DESTROY THEM!" The T-Rex that was once private roared louded as it's crate was loaded onto a flatbed truck. "Where to?" red one asked from the drivers seat. "43rd street," I replied. Red one drove off, "Prepare yourselves Pen-gu-wins," I said, "You are about to be reunited…in Private's jaws!" I then laughed evilly as Hans entered the room his proper age and species. "I failed," Han said. "I assure you puffin," I said, "none of us will fail again!" With that Hans, Savio, and Parker joined in on my evil laughing. Our laughter shock the earth…

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Prehistory on 46th street

Macy's department store

46th street

7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

we arrived at the parade route to find the macy's thankgiving parade in chaos. The Indominous was chasing after the balloon operators. Raptors were running thru the crowding picking off unlucky victims. A T-rex and a spinosaurus were causing the most chaos as pterodactyls and pteradons attacked from above. Smilodons were rampage further down the parade route as sailbacks were spreading devastation inside the department store. The rest of the city was faring very well either. O-raptors, titianboas, gaint insects, allosauruses, albertasauruses, Utahraptors, and of course Carcharodontosaurus were causing chaos and destruction.

"We need to move in," Skipper said. "obviously," I said. "Ka-boom! Ka-boom!" Rico said. "it's time to take down some prehistoric beasts!" Skipper said. Suddenly a prehistoric mammal cut us off. "What is that," Skipper said. "Cave lion," I replied. "Oh great!" Skipper said. The lion pounced only to stop in midair. Rico hacked up a large cod stopping the lion in it's tracks. Rico thru the fish and the cat ran after it only to get snatched up by a Carnosaurus. "Oh," I said, "bad luck."

"Great we traded one beast for another," Skipper said. As the national guard showed up only to run away in fear. "What are they so afraid of?" Skipper said. Suddenly the sky went dark. "Maybe from that," I said. We all looked up to see something huge standing above us. "what the heck is that!" skipper said. "Greeting pen-gu-wins," Blowhole said as the humans ran in the opposite direction, "I see you met your doom!" We turned around to see a T-rex standing there. "A T-rex?" Skipper said, "whew…for I second there I thought that was Godzilla!" "What kind of fool do you take me for?" Blowhole said, "But this is just any old T-rex…it's THE T-rex." "Rexy?" I said. "What…no," Blowhole said, "You been asking where private is..."

"No," Skipper said. "Private?" rico said. "You mania!" I shouted, "You used your evolution reverser on him!" "So that's your plan turn us into prehistoric beast one by one!" Skipper said. "There were…some revisions to my plan," blowhole said, "Why would I devolve you when watching Private destroy is so much more fun!" "What are the prehistoric beasts for!" I shouted. "Oh those are there to keep the humans busy…" blowhole said, "And Kowalski don't even think about devising a way to reverse the evolution reverser!" "Don't need to," I said, "because I already built it!" "what?" blowhole said, "No matter…Attack!"

T-rex Private charged. "Private!" I shouted, "snap out of it! It's us!" "Yeah it's us!" skipper said, "private!" The T-rex just roared loud knocking us off our feet. "There is no private," blowhole said, "Private is 65 million years away…only primal instinct remains!" I almost got a face full of large teeth. "Rico tell me you have knock out gas!" Skipper said. "Nope." "Tranq darts?" Skipper said. "nope," Rico replied. "Sleeping gas?" "Nope?" "Kowalski! Tell me your have the evolution reverser…eh…reverser. "Behold the Revolver!" I said aiming it at private. "Redoing Six-five millions years of evolution!" "Fire!" I shouted. "No!" Blowhole shouted.

I fired and the T-rex disappeared in a flash replaced by Private. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU BLOWHOLE!" Private shouted. Private's angry expression changed to embrassment when he noticed that only the three of us were around. "Welcome back Private!" Skipper said. "did I miss anything?" Private said. "Oh…no," Skipper said, "Now let's go back to stop these prehistoric beast. "Skipper what would the point be the prehistoric beasts are just a distraction," I said. "Kowalski…you're right," Skipper said, "we need to bring this battle straight to blowhole before the next phase of his plan begins!" "so if this prehistoric invasion is the distraction…then," Private said. "Blowhole real plan is going to be much worst," I said. "Which is why we need to get to coney island immeditatly!" Skipper said, "Commence…ah what's the point of giving this an opearation title…Go! Go! Go!"

We moved out but only made it a block when the Indomious rex blocked the way. "Move aside," Skipper said, "we have no quarrel with you!" "That's true," The Indomious replied, "sadly I have a quarrel with you…" "Oh great," I said. "And I shall finally feast!" The I-rex shouted. "Tactical retreat!" Skipper shouted. "You can run!" The Indomious shouted an insane edge to her voice, "But you can't hide! I WILL FIND YOU!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher and fired. The Indomious dodged and charged after us. "Oh great now we can't just walk to blowhole's lair without some kind of delay!" Skipper shouted. I quickly and convert grabbed the space-time teleport from rico. Just as the Indomious was about to sink her teeth into us I hit the teleport button and we found ourselves in the relative safety of coney island. "Now let's find blowhole," skipper said.


	5. Chapter Four: too slow pen-gu-wins

Coney Island

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We snuck towards the old aquatheather unnoticed by the humans who were moving about. "Hmm…" Kowalski said, "I wonder what the occasion is…I never seen this many people at coney island." "Well this is the only time we been here when their open," I said, "right rico?" I turned to find that only Kowalski and Private were behind me. "Where's rico?" I said. "I don't know," Kowalski said, "I thought he was right behind me." "Yeah me too," Private said. "Hey get out of there!" someone shouted. We all turned to see Rico hanging out at the Hot Dog tent eating all the product. "Rico," I said as we got closer.

"Want one?" rico said. I glared at him, "who gave you permission to break rank?" I asked. Suddenly Officer X appeared from nowhere and tackled the four of us. Officer X quickly tied us off and stood over us with his electric baton of death. "X," I said. Officer X was dressed in a coney island uniform. "Don't worry," Kowalski said, "there's plenity of witnesses…" We looked around to find that X brought us to a empty part of the park. "Oh," Kowalski said. "At long last!" X said, "I finally have you at my mercy!" "X?" Private said. "Now apparently Carnival barker X," Kowalski said. "Ha!" I said, "we just humiliate him just like every other time." "This time," Officer X said, "there is no Xscape…not my best one-liner I admit…but still…."

"Do you worst X," I said as I glared at him. And then as if he could understand me he said, "With you four under my control…I will finally get my job back!" "Good luck with that," a man that looked like X's manager, "as your fired! And stop with your penguin obsession already! SECURITY!" Suddenly two extremely buff guys picked Officer up by the shoulder. "But…but the penguins!" X said as the security guard took him away. The security guys then walked to an awaiting police car and a policeman with his arms crossed. "You again? Why I'm I not surprised," the police officer said as the two security guards shoved X into the police car. The Car then drove off sirens blaring. "Until we meet again X," I said, "okay back to mission time…"

Suddenly a loud earsplitting roar filled the air. Coney Island Patrons where all on the ground cluthing their ears. "My car!" a man shouted. "The Indomius…" Kowalski said, "she found us." The Indomius restored her natural color revealing that she was in coney island the whole time. "I told you I would find you," The Indomius replied. (we're not human so we understand her perfectly). The instant everyone noticed the indomius the humans instantly went into a panic. A swarm of Pteradons and gaint dragonflies came over to investigate all the chaos. They then dived bombed the crowded and the entire park plunged into utter chaos. The crowd screamed as they tried to escape the gaint insects and Pteradons. "Must they do that?" The Indomius said as the humans contiuned to fight off and try to escape the massive swarm.

And a couple gaint dragonflies made the mistake of attack the Indomius. The Indomius roared in anger as she snapped at the attacking dragonflies. "Stupid insects! How dare you attack me!" The Indomius said as a swarm of gaint Hornet-like creatures appeared. "Hey dinosaur!" one of the creatures said, "I WILL STING YOU FACE." "great," I said, "anything but giant hornets." Suddenly the Hornets turned our way, "and what's wrong with us?" "way to go skipper," Kowalski said. "do you know how we handle insults?" "um…sting their face?" Private said. "No…but great idea!" "way to go Private," Kowalski said, "the vemon of these gaint hornet will be enough to kill us!" "IN THE NAME OF OUR SMALLER COUSINS! WE WILL STING YOU FACE…slowly and painfully." "Run!" Skipper shouted. "Now is a good time to test my new and improved pain elimation helmets…" "I don't think so," I said.

We ran right into the secret entrance to Blowhole lair. Four of the gaint hornets followed us in. "Get back out into the open so we can sting you!" "Your going to have to catch us first!" I shouted as we ran straight into the Rat King. "Did you have to lead those things in here!" The rat King shouted. "What are you Blowhole's bodyguards?" I said. "No," Rat King said, "we came here to bunker down until all this prehistoric chaos dies down. "YOU HUMANS WILL PAY!" The indomious shouted in the distance, of course all the humans probably heard was one loud angry roar. "oh…that reminds me," the gaint hornet said, "we hate humans more then you!" With that the gaint hornets that followed us in left.

"I can't believe Blowhole would let you hang out in his lair," I said. "Blowhole hasn't used this place in months," The Rat King said, "It was abandoned when we got here." "so blowhole isn't here?" Kowalski said. "No he has his new lair," the rat king said, "he said he doesn't care what we do to this place as he's never coming back to this lair." "In fact if we weren't enemies we would have gladly shown you what we done with the place," one of the rat said. "what you done to the place?" Private said. "All you penguins need to know is that our new pad is awesome." "Plus we're in the middle of coney island," a rat said, "best food scraps in the city!" "so no more zoo raids then?" I said. "not as long as you penguins live there," Rat King said, "Now leave before I decide to beat you up!"

"wait before we go…" I said, "where's Blowhole's New Lair?" "He said something about Yellowstone," Rat king said. "Yellowstone?" I said. "why would he have his lair in Yellowstone?" Kowalski asked. "great," private said, "then you could finish you collection of national park thimbles!" "Yes…" I said, "but first thing first…" "Greeting Pen-gu-wins!" blowhole said on a loudspeaker, "I see you meet the new residents of my former lair! I hope you like your deaths…Super-volcanic style!" "HE'S PLANNING ON SETTING OFF THE YELLOWSTONE SUPER-VOLCANO!" Kowalski shouted. "and that's bad how?" "the eruption would vaporize most of the continental United states…oh and a massive ash cloud will be unleashed that will block out the sun for decades!" "Anything else?" I said as Private fainted. "Um…" Kowalski said, "the collapse of the food chain followed by massive extinctions…" "what did I miss?" Private said.

"Oh just that blowhole plans to set off the next massive extinction event," Kowalski said. "Oh dear," Private said as he fainted. "Kowalski," I said. "What…he asked what he missed," Kowalski replied. I elbowed him and Kowalski shut his beak. "Now…how long do we have to stop blowhole." "As long as he didn't activate his device an hour ago…" "48 hours," blowhole said. "Thank you," I said, "wait what?" "You heard me," Blowhole said, "your have 48 hours to get to my new lair for…a trade." "a trade?" I said, "Like what?" "Oh I don't know your lives or…the end of the world as you know it?" "what?" Kowalski said, "erupting yellowstone will just cause a globial extinction event the earth will still be here afterwards…" "Not if I cause every volcano on earth Active or otherwise…to Erupt!" "You manic!" Kowalski said, "you be destroyed along with the world and everything on it!" "IF I can't have this world…" Blowhole said, "then neither can you…you have 48 hours…" "cliché," I muttered.

"options?" private asked. "we're going to Yellowstone national park," I said. "But first we need to get out of here," Kowalski said, "without the indomius spotting us." "oh," I said, "Rico commence operation invisible!" "but people can still see us," Private said, "faintly." "blast!" I shouted. A massive door slammed behind us officially locking us out of the rats' "bunker". "There's is only one option," Kowalski said, "No more running!" "Indomious defeat options," I said as we walked towards the exit of the Aquatheater. "We need a T-rex and a mosasaurus," Kowalski said, "and thanks to blowhole…we have both." "we need deep water," I said. "Well the mosasaurus is currently over in battery park," Kowalski said. "Wait how do you know?" I said. Kowalski pulled out his smart phone which was streaming New York action News.

"This is Chuck Charles reporting live from New York Battery Park," Chuck charles said, "where a Mosasaurus has been spotted in the water…when will this latest prehistoric invasion end?" "we just need to lure the indomius and a t-rex to battery park!" I said. "And this just in scientist have discovered alarming sesmic activity in Yellowstone…could this be the Yellowstone super-volcano waking up? If it is…then sadly we're doomed. Stayed tuned for the scientists alarming finding after these messages." I turned off the smartphone, "how many hours do we have to defeat the indomious?" "five," Kowalski said, "if we want to get to blowhole's new lair within the 48 hour window." "Then what are we waiting for!" I shouted, "Go! Go! Go!"

(end of chapter four)


	6. Chapter five: I-rex vs T-rex rematch

Battery Park

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard

(Kowalski's POV)

Rico and I stood in battery park chumming the water in hopes of keeping the mosasaur where it could see the indomious. Skipper appeared at the other end of the park and was running towards us the Indomious right on his tail. I picked up my walkie, "Private hows things going with that T-rex?" I said. "it's right behind me!" Private said. "good," I said, "lead the tyrant lizard king here," I said, "quick as you can!"

I teleported us to a nearby building with a uninterrupted view of battery park below. And right on time Private arrived with the T-rex. Private threw a flare and ducked into a nearby building. The flare landed by the Indomious's foot. The T-rex followed the flare and made it's epic entrance smashing throught a parked city bus. The T-rex and the Indomious saw each other and started to size each other up by circling each other. Both dinosaurus were growling threateningly at each other as they evauated each other for weaknesses.

"Kowalski," Skipper said, "status report?" "Let them fight," I said as the T-rex roared. The Indomious roared back. The mosasaurus was waiting in the shallows ready for one of the dinosaurus to get to close to the edge. The T-rex charged and managed to knock the Indomious back. It latched onto the Indomious rex only for the Indomious's longer arms to grab it's head. The Indomious push the T-rex's head aside and bit down on it's neck. The Indomious being bigger then the T-rex managed to knock the T-rex to the ground. The T-rex struggled to the get up as the indomious contiuned to attack.

"Skipper without a raptor trained to receive orders…that T-rex is gone." The Indominous bite down with one last fatal crunch and the T-rex died. The indomious roared triumptly declaring it's dominace to all who could hear. And one creature did not like this. The Indomious was about to rip meat from the T-rex when a Spinosaurus slammed into it. The Indomious was blindsided by this unexpected attack and the Spino took advantage of this. The Indomious was knocked back sending the railings into the water. Unaware of the Mosasaurs below them the Spinosaurus rammed into the Indomious sending it right where the mosasaurus wanted it.

In Indomious roared defiantly at her attacker as the Spinosaurus just stood there. The Spinosaurus did nothing to intervene as the Mosasaurus attacked the Indomious Rex from behind and bragged her into the water. The Spinosaurus turned and stomped off. It stopped and regarded the death T-rex and then roared to declare it's dominance over the land. "Not for long," Skipper said. Private suddenly walked onto the roof and collapsed. "did we win?" Private asked. "for now," Skipper said. Suddenly their was the sound of something exiting the water. We turn to see the severed head of the mosasaurus fly out of the water. The Indomious meanwhile was crawling out of the water a mosasaurus flipper in it's mouth.

"Oh come on now!" I shouted. The Indomious spat the flipper out and charged the Spinosaurus. But the Spinosaurus was ready and bit down on the I-rex's throat and threw her to the ground. We had our beaks open as with one twist of it's neck the Spino snapped the Indomious' neck. As it lost massive amounts of blood the Indomious closed it's eye and died. The Spinosaurus was exjusted and had open wounds and plenty of fresh battle scars. The spinosaurus declared it dominance with one final roar and then walked away.

"Well that was…unexpected," I said. "so did we win?" Private asked again. "We won this battle…but not the war Private," Skipper said, "pack your bags and get ready to board the super-plane next stop…dramatic pause…The Yellowstone National Park giftshop!" "Skipper," Private said. "kidding," Skipper said, "Commence opearation: Volcano stoppers!" "I'll plot a course to Yellowstone," I said. suddenly the Superplane landed on the roof the rotor still spinning and the wings still flapping. We hopped onto the Superplane and it quickly took off from the roof. "Initatate warp drive!" Skipper shouted. The Plane warp away and was gone leaving New York to hordes of prehistoric horrors.

(end of chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: Showdown in Yellowstone

Yellowstone National Park, California

Near Old Fateful

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The Superplane touched about a mile from Yellowstone's famous geyser. "Skipper," Kowalski said pulling out a scanner, "I detect a massive hollow space about a mile that way!" "Good, that must be blowhole's lair," I replied, "Move out!" suddenly the ground shock. "Massive sesmic activity," Kowalski said, "I don't know what blowhole's doing down there but we got to stop it!" we walked for about a mile until we found an opening in the ground. "Rico climbing equipment!" I said. Rico hacked up some ropes and we repealed down the hole.

We landed on solid metal and entered the base proper where Dr. Blowhole was already waiting. A metal door closed behind us trapping us inside. "About time you show up pen-gu-wins," blowhole said. We got into battle stance. "This ends now blowhole," Kowalski said. "You are not kickstarting this supervolcano," I said. Suddenly the entire room filled with laughter. Private joined in until I glared at him. "Um…" Kowalski said, "what's so funny." "It's scientifically impossible for me to supercharge a volcano with current technology," blowhole said.

"So what was all that about supervolcanos and every volcano on earth," I said. "Oh that was just the bait to get you out of New York," Blowhole said, "and you took it!" "so you took advantage of Skipper's paranoia?" Kowalski said. "So the super-volcano isn't erupting?" Private asked. "Oh it will," blowhole said, "maybe in a century or two." "So what is your real plan!" I shouted. "I was waiting for you to ask that," blowhole said. Doors on the floor slid open and an oversized version of the evolution reverser ascended. A gaint screen on the side showed the outline of a human. "what are you doing?" I asked. "from this day forward the human race will no longer be the dominate species!" Blowhole said.

"what you mean your going to turn the humans into those ancient rodent-like mammals?" I asked. "further back then that!" Blowhole said. "um mammal-like reptiles?" Kowalski said, "amphibians? Lobe-finned fish?" Blowhole turned to Kowalski and said, "and think you and I both know how far back evolution wise I'm going!" "your wouldn't," Kowalski said. "I would," Blowhole said. "Can some one please explain what blowhole is doing!" I said. "Amoebas…" Kowalski said. "what?" I asked. "He going to turn the humans into amoebas!" Kowalski shouted. "Um…what's an amoeba?" Private asked. "Your kidding me right?" I said, "the microscopic one-celled globby things?" "Oh!" Private said, "wait…then that means…"

"with a push of a button," blowhole said, "the human race will be a reduced to simply one-celled organisms. And with the humans out of the way I WILL…" "RULE THE ENTIRE WORLD! we know we know," I said. "but wouldn't that turn every living thing into amoebas?" Private said "foolish private," Blowhole said, "The evolution reverser can only devolve one species at a time," blowhole said, "if I want to devolve another species I just change the focus of the beam. Right now it's set to only target human DNA!" "Red one open the blastway!" Blowhole shouted. The blastway in the ceiling opened. "Raise the machine!" blowhole shouted. The evolution reverser ascended up into the blastway until it was at ground level and everyone could see it. The shocked screams of the humans above could be heard. "Red one set it to amoeba!" blowhole shouted. The picture on the gaint lair theater system changed from human to Ameoba.

"Power up the evolution reverser!" the entire base seemed to shake as the weapon powered up. "We need to get Red one away from those controls," I shouted. Parker jumped in front of us, "I don't think so," Parker said. "Kowalski you take parker!" I shouted. "I'm on it," Kowalski said charging at the platypus. "Lobsters! Attaaaack!" Blowhole shouted. a wave of lobsters surged forward towards us. "Private! Rico! Keep the lobsters busy!" I shouted. "Aye skipper!" Private said. Private and Rico charged at the lobsters will screaming their warscreams. "Whoa…whoa…wait a moment," One of the lobsters said as Rico and Private were upon them. blowhole wasn't about to sit by idlely however.

The lasers above us cocked and started to rain laserbeams down on us. Kowalski and Parker were too occupied to noticed as they contiuned to tumble around. Rico, Private and the lobsters did battle as lasers fired around them. The ridicously deep computer voice started to call out how much the evolution reverser was powered up. "30 percent powered up…31 percent…32 percent…." Hans was firing off his laser blaster from the catwalk above the lasers. Red one was at the controls at the other side of the lair. But as I slid towards the other side of the lair Hans followed me from above firing his weapon at me. "…35 PERCENT…36 PERCENT…" "You will not win this skipper!" Hans shouted as The Chromeclaw foolishly got in my way. The Chromeclaw roared only to get the blunt of my signature omega boom. The Chromeclaw disoriented and confused ran straight into a wall and knocked itself out. "40 PERCENT POWERED UP…41 percent…42 percent…43 percent…"

Private had lobsters surrounding him ready to do jump private and bury him under a lobster pail. "Well this doesn't seem fair…yet again." The lobster charged only to get blasted with Private's hypercute. "told you it wasn't fair," Private said wiping his flippers of them. Rico knocked one lobster into another and cornered three of them. "My life insurance check isn't in yet," one lobster said pointing to the lobster next to him, "fight him." "Wait!" the lobster said, "I don't have life insurance so…" Rico rolled his eyes and grabbed the third lobster and threw him into the other two. "…47 PERCENT….48 PERCENT…49 PERCENT…50 PERCENT POWERED UP…"

I was within feet of the banks of computers at the other side of the lair when someone grabbed from behind and I found myself backed against a wall face-to-face with my flesh android duplicate. "Hi! I know kung fu!" my android self said. The computer had decided not to say every percentance point, "60 PERCENT POWERED UP!" "Well do you know this move?" I said roundhouse kicking the android in the face and then used the wall to get into the air. I jumped and corkscrewed towards th android. The android predicted this and sidestepped at the last moment giving me a face-full of hard floor. "did not see that coming," I muttered as the android grabbed me by the feet and then spun around and once it got a gutturning speed released. I was sent flying right where I wanted to go. "Uh oh," My android self said as Hans aimed his laser blaster at him.

Hans fired and the android duplicate was destroyed. Hans then resumed firing at me. "70 Percent Powered Up!" "Skipper!" Kowalski shouted tossing a foiled wrapped nilla cream at me. I used it as a shield to deflect all of hans' shots. "You could put somebodies' eye out doing something like that!" Hans shouted. Hans fired but I put the shield in the perfect position to deflect back towards hans' weapon and destroy it. "Oh come on I just rebuilt this!" Hans shouted as it exploded in his hands. "70 PERCENT POWERED UP!"

Red one was looking at some analyitics as I snuck up behind him. I tapped him on the back. "what?" Red one said as he turned around. I dropkicked the lobster and he flew out of his chair. "80 PERCENT POWERED UP!" Parker flew into the computer bank behind and got knocked out. Kowalski slid into the chair that red one was sitting in, "Okay let's see here." "Get him away from the controls!" Blowhole shouted until he realized that all his minions were currently knocked out. "Oh," Blowhole said before senting his segway full speed in out direction. "90 PERCENT POWERED UP…91 PERCENT…92 PERCENT…" "Kowalski?" I asked. "working on it," Kowalski said. I heard the computer voice on blowhole's segway say, "MINDJACKER!" as blowhole got close." "Kowalski hurry up!" I said. "I'm sorry sudoku takes time…plus it has fractions!" I turned around and saw that blowhole was already halfway across his lair. "…95 PERCENT…96 PERCENT…" Kowalski hit the big red button. "NICE TRY…97 PERCENT…" Kowalski hit the yellow and nothing happen then. "Purple!' Kowalski said, "that's what shut it down last time…" Kowalski hit the purple and got a shock. "100 PERCENT POWERED UP!"

"Report?" I asked. "Mostly Terrible with hints of failure," Kowalski said. Blowhole came in range and fired off the Mindjacker but Kowalski dodged. "What no!" blowhole shouted as the Mindjacker started to absord data from the control panel. "GlOBAL FIRING OF THE EVOLUTION REVERSER IN TEN… MINUTES… SECONDS… HOURS …YEARS…1…44… 89… 60… 80… 25… 15… 87… 65… 99… 23… 49… 10… 9…18 … 27… 34… ERROR… ERROR…binary…binary…binary… binary….SHUtting…Dooooown…" The control panel, the mindjacker, and the gaint screen all exploded. Kowalski, Blowhole, and I were sent flying. "Skipper!" Private shouted.

Blowhole was sent flying into the water where his backup segway was waiting. Blowhole exited the water on the backup and disappeared. "where did blowhole go?" I said. "Um…" My eyes widened as I realized where he went. "Topside! Go! Go! Go!" I shouted. "aye Skip…" Hans fired off his freeze ray stopping Kowalski mid sentence. Rico hacked up one of Kowalski's freeze rays and froze Hans. Rico then thawed Kowalski out with the flamethrower. "thanks thought I was going to be stuck as a popsicle for hours," Kowalski said. "Let's blow this evil factory!" I shouted as rico used a welding torch to cut thru the door. Rico cut out a square and the piece of metal fell over.

Our climbing ropes were still there and we quickly repealed back up to the park above. Blowhole was over by the still powered up weapon and was at the controls on the device. "of course he had backup controls," I muttered. "Yes," blowhole said, "if the automatic firing system fails I instill a secondary control panel. "He's going to fire it manually…" Kowalski said. "Yes," Blowhole shouted pushing the button, "and all…" The device exploded before blowhole got to finish his sentence sending him flying. when the smoked cleared a burnt segway and the ruins of the evolution reverser remained "What happened?" Private said. "good thing I had rico plant that explosive device when blowhole wasn't looking…" I said. "but where's blowhole?" Private asked. "he flew somewhere over there…" Blowhole flew past us in his plexiglass bubble fear etched on his face, "run for you lives!"

"what?" I said turning around to see a grizzly bear running towards us. "Retreat!" I shouted as I ran away, "Move! Move! Move! Unless you want to be bear food!" "right behind you skipper!" Private shouted. "run! Run like the win!" Kowalski shouted as Rico bolted ahead of us. The bear was right on our tails. "Move faster!" Kowalski shouted sliding past Private, rico, and I. We made it back to the clearing where the superplane was waiting. Phil, Mason and the rest of the chimps were enjoying bananas when they saw us ran towards them with a bear a few feet behind us. "Start the plane!" I shouted, "Start the plane!" The chimps instantly got to work and the super-plane roared to live.

Kowalski, Rico, Private, and I dived onto the superplane and it took off right before the bear arrived. The bear growled in frustration. "fine I'll go after easier prey," the bear said, "like…" "Picnic baskets?" Private said. "this isn't jellystone private," I muttered. "I was going to say honey…or salmon…or deer," the bear said as it walked off to find easier prey. I turned to the pilot, "let's get out of here before the humans notice," I said. "I guess we not stopping at the gift shop," Private said. "No," I said as I placed the Yellowstone timble in it's place, "now my collection of National Park timbles is complete!" "um…what's that," Kowalski pointing to the one empty spot. "Blast," I said closing the case, "forgot Crater of Diamonds."

"um…skipper," Private said. "what?" I said looking up. "what about all the prehistoric creatures that are still in New York?" "Oh right…" I said, "Next stop New York City!" The Pilot nodded and the superplane left Yellowstone National Park. Humans failed to notice a plane operated by chimps and penguin fly by as the geyser known as old fateful erupted. "oh that explains the massive sesmic activity," Kowalski said. I rolled my eyes, "initiate warp drive!"

(end of chapter six)


	8. Epilouge: Happy thankgiving?

Central Park Zoo

Penguin HQ

7:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"As it turned out all the prehistoric creatures re-evolved back to their modern forms when the Evolution Reverser was destroyed," I said. "so the blowjoe guy got defeated again," Julians said, "by me the double agent spy guy!" "you weren't even there," I said. "Maybe I'm so good of a spy that you couldn't even see me," Julian said. "I don't think so," I said. "so we're not seeing Blowhole again for a while," Marlene said. "no," I said. "come on let's get this feast on before I do something awesome," Dode said.

"why did you even invite him," Maurice said. "we didn't," I said. "the North Wind are probably finished with their meal by now," Private said. MEANWHILE NORTH WIND HQ. "How about another slice of pie classified? It the best thing on the table," Eva said. "No I couldn't eat another bite," Classified said. "I'm good!" short fuse said. "are you sure?" Eva said. "I'd have to lossen my ultilty belt!" Classified said.

"Yeah," I said, "Probably just finished their pie." "isn't that turkey from the petting zoo supposed to come?" randy the sheep asked. "Tom Turkey?" Kowalski said, "came down with bird flu…or so I'm told." "is it because I'm here?" Rodger asked. "don't be ridicolus!" I said, "it's because…dode's here." "I take that as my cue to leave then," Dode said, "besides I have a staring contest to get to…" "oh well," I said, "Happy Thanksgiving!" "nothing is going to ruin our…" There was a loud explosion above us. "Penguins!" Shen shouted, "come out come out wherever you are." "Not now," Martin said. "wait here," I said as Nigel rolled his eyes, "ah yes…the joys of being a penguin agent." "enjoying massive amounts of food are you…Just like the pandas."

There was a loud explosion followed by a weak peacock cry. "Who's the idiot!" Shen shouted. "Sorry boss!" boss wolf said. "now your going to get it," a gorilla said. "and I was in a thankful mood," Shen said, "when we return to gongmon your punishment will be decided!" with that Shen with his army and cannons left. "Now let's feast!" I said. "no turkey right?" Julian said, "because that would be weird…" "don't worry," I said as Cranberry sauce, stuffing, greenbean casserole, my mongfish surprise, cheesy dibbles, sushi, sweet potatos(with marshmallows), pumpkin pie, and a variety of fish from salmon to snapper.

Cranberry Serria Mist, fruit punch, smoothies, and eggnog were the drink options. "so," I asked as we were about to dig in, "what are you…" Suddenly Kowalski's lab exploded sending us, the table, and a whole days worth of food flying, "KOWALSKI!" we all shouted as our feast was destroyed. I glared at Kowalski as did everyone else. "You ruined the feast," Julian said. "I waited all year for this!" Nigel shouted. "Rico," I said, "commence operation Hammer down!" Rico hacked up a a crowbar. "I'm going to run now," Kowalski said as we chasing him through the zoo with torches, crowbars, and six-foot whacking sticks. "Ah!" Kowalski shouted as we chased after him, "Not the cranium! Not the cranium!"

Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
